


Dancing Queen

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Infidelity, Lapdance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Ron knows all the girls but one stands out.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts), [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/) which runs every September 1st.

Ron swirls his whisky and throws the shot back. He's not sure how many he's had. 

He's not sure he cares.

The music starts and the dancing girls come out onto the stage. 

Ron knows the girls not by name but by shape and size. 

There's a tanned blonde with huge tits who could probably smother him in his sleep. 

But what a way to go!

There's a Jamaican woman—he only knows because he heard her talking to another costumer and recognised the accent—with dark skin and a wicked smile.

Then there's the slight girl with the ginger hair. He loves everything about this one. Her small, pert breasts. Her pale, freckled skin.

The knowing look she gives him as she shimmies and shakes.

Ron knows the rules of the club and keeps his hands to himself when she sits in his lap. He wants to pull her down onto his prick and make her ride him until he comes.

She knows it, too, if the way she rolls her hips is any indication.

She wraps her arms around his neck, her tits nearly within sucking distance, her nipples the only part that's covered.

It's torture having her so close and yet unable to taste.

"Last show's at eleven. You can find me backstage afterwards," she murmurs in his ear, "if you can afford my price." 

Ron groans as she slides from his lap and climbs up on the stage again. Just as the music stops, she pulls off her knickers and tosses them to him before scampering backstage.

"Lucky bastard," the bloke next to him says.

Ron shoves the knickers into his pocket but only after he inhales the scent of her. His cock throbs in anticipation. 

He knows he won't need to pay. She's not a prostitute after all. 

Ron knocks on the door that says "Lily" and doesn't think about his wife, his children, his siblings.

"Harder, Uncle Ron," she cries, her long red nails digging into his back as she wraps her legs around his waist. "Gimme your big cock!"

He fucks Lily Luna on her white leather sofa and prays to Merlin his best friend never finds out.


End file.
